User blog:The Augster at NK/Maria, Terry, Augster, and Getty: An SAS Story
Another hard day of work in the cargo bay, and this Terrance asshole is making it extra hard for me. The damn fool won't stop flirting with me! For an SAS cadet, he bahaves very poorly. I honestly don't get why he gets cargo bay while August gets Sanitation. There must have been a mix-up or something; August definitely deserves cargo bay more. Or course, it would be much better if we SAS cadets went to an actual training academy them on this stupid ship! It smells like puke worms everywhere...''not to mention the fact that I'm a 24-year-old single woman, a rarity in the military, so greasy fellows like Terrance are always at my back. There is one guy that I always enjoy talking to, though. My older cousin, Christian Velaquez, is the Cheif Medical Officer aboard this ship, and he's sort of replaced the role of my father after my actual dad and my uncle abandoned me. He was the one who looked after me while Rick Levesque and his band of loose-canon SAS soldiers ran around saving humanity. He helped me cope with the loss of my best friends and my other cousin, and he helped me ease into adulthood. If it weren't for Cheif Chris, I think I'd actually be dead... Today, I decided to talk to him about Terrance. "Chris, there's this greasy 30-year-old dude that keeps bothering me every day in the cargo b-" He interrupted me. "Maria, are you reffering to Terrance Dawson? SAS cadet? Adopted son of Karen and Cameron Dawson?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow, but replied, "Yes, that guy. He's incredibly condescending, and I want him off of my back." Chris stood there for a few seconds, thinking. "Maria, Terry's mother was...murdered awhile back. He's been alone for years, and Cameron has been nothing but a thorn in his side. So that's why he's after you. You always need to know that with a man. As for warding him off...ask his friend, August. I'm sure you two know each other, at least on the basic level." I nodded and replied, "Yeah, we're good friends. I'll go talk to him." '. . .' Normally, a guy like me, especially in Sanitation, would be ''pleasantly surprised when a beautiful woman interrupts their work. But me? I'm always jumpy. I don't like it when people sneak up on me, poke me, or get the jump on me. According to my father, it's a good thing for a heavy to be jumpy, but still, it sucks. So imagine my surprise when the one and only Maria Levesque pops up behind me while I'm sweeping in the mess hall. "AHG!" I shouted. Everyone in the mess hall turned towards me. Great. Now I'm going to be the TFV Medea's laughingstock of the day. Thanks, Maria. 10/10. Anyway, she was very apologetic about it. "Sorry Augie! Didn't mean to sneak up on you like that! You know Ter-" I rolled my eyes. "Is good ol' Terry the Berry trying to hook up with you? Goodness, doesn't he know it's greasy to pick on a girl 6 years younger than him? Maria, there's no way to stop him, unless you get a boyfriend of your own," I said, resisting the urge to wink. Maria sighed. "Are you sure? Can't you talk to him? You can reason with him, right?" I shook my head. "No, I can't. I have cleaning to do. The officer in charge of Sanitation, Petty Officer Mark Rubio, will have my head if I don't get my job done. Sorry. Maybe you could ask the guy in charge of Cargo bay?" Maria looked a bit downed. I knew what the answer was before she even said it. "No, Terry hates that guy. Wouldn't listen to the officer if he was threatening to send him into outer space." "Oh," I said, stupidly. "Well, I've gotta get back to work. I'll talk with you later, okay? And don't you ever sneak up on me again!" I said. Maria laughed. I loved hearing her laugh. It reminds me so much of my older sister's. Goodness, I miss my family... "Sorry, Augie! I'll see you later," she replied. I went back to sweeping, thinking about what my father last said to me before I left for the Medea's SAS cadet program. He told me about how I should look up to the SAS team 6, a group of (now dysfunctional if not dead) SAS soldiers that saved humanity, many years back. My dad told about their brave and heroic deeds and how they bought us many years in the ongoing struggle to preserve humanity. He didn't tell me most of them were ether MIA or KIA. I dug up some reseach after my shift on all of them. I'm actually related to one of them; Heli Lowell, my dad's cousin, was an improvosational meber of the squad. He went MIA in 3119, five years ago. According to each of the squad meber's logs, Heli was a loose cannon, free spirit, and really annoying. As it turns out, Maria and Terry also have flesh in blood in SAS team 6. Terry's mother (by adoption, I believe), Karen Dawson, was the leader of the squad. She was murdered, but the records written about her suggest she was a very nice person. Intersting, I always thought she was infected; I should tell Terry about this. Maria's relation is through Richard Levesque, her uncle. His report was...very ominous. He isn't considered MIA or KIA. The status shows him as an outlaw. The Trans-Federation are looking for him; why? I also took a look at the last two. Mortimer Collins is alive and active, on the TFV Phoebus Apollo.' '''He was the squad's heavy. Very obedient and clean in language, he's a High Gunnery Commander now. Good for him. The last squad meber surprised me. It was Stewart Getty. He was another improvosational member of the squad, and is listed as active, on this ship, the TFV ''Medea. There isn't much comment on his personality though. There are plently of logs commenting on his incredible skill; Getty joined the SAS at age 18, and he rose up the ranks to a Senior Assault Commander in three years. Amazing, in my opinion. He still scares the shit out of me, though. . . . Three of the transfers are SAS cadets. All Earthlings, from West Point. They're here to start getting their promotions--and to form a squad. With me. And Mortimer. SAS team 6 doesn't need a revival. We don't need another cursed team, and I'm not forcing Maria to hunt down her own damn uncle. Or at least I don't want to; I don't have a choice. I'm on orders to set up "SAS team 6.1" with Mort and the cadets. Neverminding the fact that the cadets have almost no experience, I don't have the stomach to face Mortimer again. After what I did to Heli, he hates me. He has to understand that had I let Heli live, he would have become a zombie. He would have helped tear apart more families, cause more suffering, and create more hollow, sorrowful loners like me. I had to put him down. Mort will come around. Eventually. Anyway, I'd scheduled his arrival at this ship for the next hour, so I decided to head down to Cargo Bay 15. Might as well try and get to know Terrence. Oh, shit. Terrence. Does he know the truth? Does he know who really killed his mother? God, I hope I'm not assembling a hell squad... . . . Commander Getty was chillin' out in the bay while we were getting ready for what Cheif Perry said was an "important arrival." Great, another big wig we get to meet. Hooplah. Anyway, when the ship arrived, we were treated with a special surprise. The one and only Mortimer Collins, a member of SAS team 6 was here. What the hell was he doing here? Anyways, something really chilling happed when Getty Images approached Collins. He opened his mouth as if to say somethin', but Collins cut him off, dropping the sick burn, "I have nothing to say to you." DAYUM! Beef Stewie's got some reall hot water up his ass! Who is this guy, a mass murderer? No wonder Augster's jumpy around him! I just hope we get more excitement soon. Being on a spaceship is surprisingly EXTREMELY FUCKING DULL. Terry OUT! Category:Blog posts